


Mary's Idea Of Fun

by Fae_Eternal



Series: Gabriel Lives Because Sam Can't Live Without Him [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Steals Gabriels Line, F/M, Gabriel Is A Child (Not Literally), Gabriel Is So Done With Their Shit, Gabriel Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel Sits On Sam's Lap, M/M, Mary Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam is Not Amused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fae_Eternal/pseuds/Fae_Eternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Movie Night with the Winchesters</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Idea Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So Mary has the family do a movie night this is actually not the next part of the series but I figured you guys deserved something. All you need to know is that Dean and Gabriel get along a bit better in this one. Also I'm pretty sure the movie is The Swan Princess lol.

"Can't I just stick them in a closet until they decide to come out of the closet?" Gabriel glared at the scene in front of him. Dean and Castiel were staring at each other...again. Gabriel would have bet it was the thousandth time that day, at least it felt like that. Anyone who said it wasn't eye fucking was in denial. "Get a -" Gabriel's shout was interrupted by Sam's hand over his mouth.

"Behave." Sam warned. Gabriel frowned at him, then stuck his tongue out. Sam pulled his hand away rolling his eyes. "You're such a child." He wiped his hand on his jeans.

"But I'm your child. Wanna play house?" The fluttering of Gabriel's eyelashes and the wicked grin he wore made it clear that whatever version of house he was thinking of was not child friendly.

Sam sighed and picked up a book from the end table. They were all situated in the living room watching a movie during family fun night. Mary and John were the only two actually watching the movie. Gabriel had been the only one at first that had not been watching at all. He was watching Sam, talking quietly while running his hand up and down Sam's leg. Sam had eventually given up on the movie, pulled Gabriel in front of him and kissed down the side of his neck. It had effectively shut Gabriel up for the next hour, at least until he'd turned his head to the side and happened to see Dean and Cas staring at each other.

Gabriel turned around and pouted. “How about we get out of here?”

“It’s family night. Mom would kill you.”

“Nah she loves me.”

“Just turn around and watch the movie.” Sam grinned when Gabriel did (though Gabriel let out an annoyed sigh). Then he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the back of Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel hummed and leaned his head forward and to the side. Sam laid his book on the floor and then wrapped his legs around Gabriel's waist effectively trapping the archangel where he sat. He wrapped his arms around him as well and moved his lips to the side of Gabriel’s neck that was exposed.

Gabriel smiled softly his eyes closed. He knew Sam was watching him though. “Love you Sammy.”

Sam grinned against Gabriel's neck. “Love you too Gabe.”

And then from a couple feet away Dean’s voice shouted out. “Get a room.”

Everyone turned to Dean for a second then everyone’s eyes where on Sam and Gabe. Sam blushed and buried his head in the crock of Gabriel’s neck.

“Let’s finish the movie first.” Mary instructed after a moment of giggling softly. The smile on her face would be there for the rest of the night. She wouldn’t deny that she thought Sam and Gabe were adorable, and she liked that Sam was happy.

 

 


End file.
